Brawlers Forever
by JazzGirl123
Summary: Being connected with her other half at last, Runo, is just happy to have her friends and family with her after everything. Including her long lost twin. It seems Fate wants the opposite however, and soon the Brawlers are thrown into a whole new game. Good thing they have each other...though for how long? Various ships, re-uploaded, sequel to Runo's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, the sequel. Thank you so much for the reviews for Runo's Revenge! **

**Summary: **_**Sequel to Runo's Revenge. The brawlers are back in their hometowns, relaxing after their adventure in Neathia. Suddenly, new enemies appear in Bakugan Interspace and with the Brawlers all over the world (or in Runo's case, in another universe), how will they come together to defeat the new threat? DxR SxA RexF**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And a few OCs. **

_She had to keep running, gripping the hem of her gown. Faster, faster, faster. She couldn't let him get her. The leaves crunched under her feet and she gasped._

"_Get back here, you wench!" _

_She ran as fast as she could, huffing and puffing with every tree she passed, every rock and log she jumped over. She heard the rope snap and smiled slightly as she listened to the shocked cries of the guards._

_Once she was far away from them, she reached into her pocket and pulled out identical golden lockets. She closed her eyes and started chanting softly._

_Μαγικό__Θεοί__Ω__της νύχτας__. __Θα__πρέπει να βοηθήσει__τους αθώους__. __Χρησιμοποιώ__το τελευταίο__της εξουσίας__μου για να__μαγέψει__το__μενταγιόν__. __Μόνο__ο κληρονόμος__μπορεί να το ανοίξει__. __Μόνο οι πιο ισχυρές__από__οποιοδήποτε__καυγατζής__. __Από τη στιγμή που__έχει ανοίξει__, __μόνο τότε θα__την κατάρα__και τα θύματά του__να σπάσει__.__**(Translation: Oh magical Gods of the night. You must help the innocent. I use the last of my power to enchant this locket. Only the heir can open it. Only the strongest of any brawler. Once it has been opened, only then will the curse and its victims be broken.) **_

"_There she is!"_

_The blue and white haired maiden gasped and threw the lockets into the sky as the guards grabbed her. "Remember, only the heir of Neathia can save us!"_

Two girls, very different in personality but very alike in looks, sat up in bed, panting. One had guards running into her bedroom, demanding what had frightened her.

"'Tis nothing; go back to bed." She ordered awkwardly, not used to the attention. The other girl clutched her blanket to her chest as her parents burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" Her father demanded. The girl shook her head as she trembled.

"N-Nothing father." She replied. "Please go back to bed." Her mother gave her a worried glance before leading her husband away and closing the door gently. Each girl looked out their window and touched the locket on their neck, thinking the same thing.

_What could it mean? _

**Jazzy's Pizzazz XD**

A brown haired teen shook his head as he walked towards his next class.

"No way, Julie. I'm not doing it." He said again. The silver haired cheerleader huffed and crossed her arms.

"I swear, Dan Kuso! You and Runo are so stubborn!" She exclaimed. "Please!"

"What's going on?" A raven haired boy asked as he appeared next to his friends, startling them.

"Ah! Shun, don't do that!" Julie hissed. "Dan is being stubborn and is refusing to be in the couples' festival! You know the one where they have the couples challenge their relationship and test their knowledge?" Shun smirked.

"If Runo refuses to do it, what makes you think Dan will agree to it? He knows better than to argue with Runo." He said making Dan blush and Julie giggle.

"Yet he does it anyways." A fourth voice interrupted. The three brawlers turned around and were surprised to see a certain blue haired princess.

"What are _you_ doing here, Fabia?" Dan asked. The blunette shrugged and took a bite out of the juicy, red apple she was holding.

"I got bored at the café." She simply said. Julie raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be working?" She asked. Fabia shook her head.

"Nah, Alice's shift." She said. **(In case you're wondering, Alice is about three years older than the rest of them so she probably would have finished high school by then. I should know because I have the official handbook)**

"So what are you doing _here_?" Dan asked again. Fabia took another bite out of the apple.

"It's where my friends are, isn't it?"

"Well, _we_ have class." Shun pointed out, slightly irritated that she finished school even though they were the same age. Fabia rolled her eyes before lowering her voice.

"Okay, I came to warn you that Runo said she saw something heading towards Earth." She admitted. "The monitor said that it was unknown species, meaning it couldn't be a Neathian or Gundalian. Runo said to be careful and keep an eye out for anything suspicious." The brawlers nodded as she offered Dan her apple since he was eyeing it jealously. Julie and Shun rolled their eyes and dragged him away as they said good-bye to Fabia.

She sighed and leaned against the cool, gray lockers as the other teens ran by her, hurrying to get to their next class. Fabia waited until the hall was empty and then she tapped her locket three times, teleporting herself to Neathia.

"Whoa, I don't remember that rock being there!" She exclaimed, as she stumbled to the ground.

"Fabia?"

The blue haired Neathian looked up and was surprised to see her twin.

"What are you doing here?" Runo asked as she pulled Fabia up. Fabia raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, outside the castle?" She countered. Runo blushed.

"Getting away from the clutches of royal suffering." She said making Fabia laugh. "Now, what are you doing here? It's not time to switch yet."

"I got bored on Earth." Fabia admitted. "I know we're switching every month to balance our lives, but what about us? We barely see each other anymore." Runo sighed.

"I know, right? I get being a princess and being a normal girl is hard but when we have to switch every month? It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said as they walked towards the castle.

"I guess being a princess/normal girl isn't really working." Fabia said. Runo twirled a piece of her light blue hair nervously.

"So then what should we do?"

**It's short, I know. I know. All my first chapters are short in case you haven't noticed. What do you think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry about not updating but I was just really tired these last few days. You can skip this probably long author's note if you want but I just need to say a few things.**

**First to ThatbloodyTartarus, whose review to Runo's Revenge was-**

_**I have to say, for a thirteen year old (and a fanfiction writer in general) your writing isn't bad. There's some potential in what you're doing and when I think of all the flaming you've had to take in (I haven't seen any of it as it's been deleted), I don't believe you deserved it, the flames I mean.**_

However, girl, you have a real attitude problem. First off, I think `stop this foolishness´ hit the nail right on the head. Any neutral party who read those VERY IMPORTANT ANs of yours could tell it was just a clever way of milking your fans for all the sympathy you could get.

Author's note 1: "I am EMO and I quit!" `Emo´ being a term used by people who don't have a REAL psychological diagnosis for depression, and the only thing they actually suffer from is their completely normal moodswings - which all teenagers have.

Author's note 2: "I'm so SAD but if you kiss up to me enough I might give in :(" also known as "THE C*#KTEASE"

Author's note 3: "The inevitable comeback"

The entire thing was just pathetic to look at and I wasn't sure if I should just laugh or throttle something in aggravation. I think it's time you learned an important lesson, young padawan. There is a reason why people like `stop this foolishness´, me and even Saltwater Star can say that they know what you are like.

It's because when we first came to this site, when we where thirteen, we WERE you! I was you, once. I would never have criticized things I didn't like or left insensitive comments. But that girl, the girl you are now, she grows up. She gets older, more experienced, more knowledgeable, but first and foremost she gets SERIOUS about her writing.

Like I said before; you're talented. That talent will grow with your efforts and hard work, and you might wish to pursue the dream that many of us have of becoming a true author. That's why I'm telling you this now. When you get older you'll learn that as an accomplished writer your job is not to impress the fan-zombies – it's the critics who matter.

It's not you ditzy fans who'll decide whether or not you get published.

**Look, I know I'm immature and still growing. I realize that. However, I don't care what you think about me or what I write. Maybe I do seem childish to feed Saltwater Star's criticism with my hatred. So what? Let me live my life and figure out my problems. As much as I love my reviewers, I don't write because they tell me to. I write because **_**I **_**feel like it. Do I ask for an amount of reviews every single chapter? No, do you? I don't know, I don't care. I'm not **_**sad**_**, I'm in depression but I prefer calling myself Emo to prevent going to an asylum. And to any critics who commented on my immature language on my last author's note, I'm **_**so**_** sorry for having my dad's sensitivity and my mom's temper. It's a bad combo, kay? I cry then I wanna murder the person who made me cry. Big whoop. I'm young and I will make millions of mistakes in my life, I'm not stupid. Maybe I am stupid though (could explain why I'm barely passing by in school), but I know one thing is absolutely true.**

**I've had enough of the critics and what I write is what I write. Okay, I'm only going to get crazier and more stubborn each day. Every fiber in my being is telling me to cry like a five year old then throw a tantrum, claiming I'm a big girl. But I won't do that because then I know I'm letting all of the critics and flamers and haters win. I can't let that happen. I **_**won't **_**let that happen. **

**I know I have flaws; I'm probably nothing **_**but**_** flaws, however that doesn't mean I'm going to let them stop me from my life. You want to point out anymore flaws I have, I don't care. I really am done with this. You want to know my flaws? Well, here you go.**

**I'm insecure and I question every single thing I do. I have a nasty temper which balances my very sensitive side. My entire life is on my iPod and if you ever take it from me, I may possibly kill you. I have a little brother who is a know-it-all and likes to sass me. My mom thinks she's always right even when she's wrong. My dad sometimes calls me worthless, and that kills me. I'm way too friendly which is why I never have any close friends. I've been writing since I was six, taking my dreams and making them into stories, which is probably why they all suck. I still write like a little kid because I'm a child at heart. I'm not perfect, not even close, but that doesn't give you a reason to like or dislike me. **

**I'm just a girl and I know growing up is scary. I realized that when all of my childhood flashed by. I'm just thirteen, you really expect me to absolutely amazing on my writing when I'm just starting to face reality? It's been my dream to be an author since as long as I can remember and just because people don't like what I do, doesn't mean I am going to give up. That's not what I do. And if you can't accept this, that I'll always write like crap and snap at you when you point out the obvious to me, then don't bother. Because if you don't like a book, why the hell are you reading it? Because you have to? Well, no one is forcing you to read this story and I appreciate the critical comments to jolt me back to the real world but I can handle myself, thank you. I know you are just trying to help me and tell me to grow up but let me figure out my own life. You had your chance at thirteen. Now it's my turn. So shut up and let me be. You can hate and bitch, and moan all you want that I suck. That my stories suck, that what I do sucks, that I suck. I don't care; I really am done.**

**Disclaimer: Anyways, on to the story. I own nothing.**

"Runo, could you give me a hand?" Fabia asked as she struggled to lift a crate full of oranges. Runo smiled bitterly as she picked up a stack of crates.

"I would love to Fab," She said. "But I happen to be carrying the other crates." Fabia sighed and angrily kicked the orange crate. Runo winced as she heard the crack from Fabia's foot.

"Ow, ow, ow! The Neathian cried as she clutched her foot while hopping around. "Stupid crate!"

"Yeah, it's the _crate _that's stupid." Runo scoffed as she tossed her sister an ice pack. Fabia shot her a dirty look that made Runo smile nervously.

"Shut up, _Renelle_." She hissed making Runo cringe.

"I told you not to call me that!" She growled. Fabia rolled her eyes.

"You're just mad because we've been grounded." She dismissed. Runo sighed. The two girls were temporarily banned from Neathia because of some large event that Serena created. So Mrs. Misaki and her husband thought it would be a great idea to take a little vacation, leaving the princesses to take care of the café. Not that they complained. It gave them time to bond and Runo knew how hard her parents worked to keep the restaurant.

"No," Runo protested. "I'm mad because that's my full name and I you don't have any other names that I call you." Fabia shook her head as her sister sat across from her.

"When is this restaurant supposed to open, anyways?" She complained making Runo laugh.

"Soon. Alice will be back from the store soon so I wouldn't get too comfy if I were you." She warned. Fabia groaned.

"_More _things to put away? What fun." She muttered. Runo gently punched her arm.

"Then as soon as we close up, we can all go downtown to Bakugan Interspace and meet the others." She reminded her, making both of them perk up. Then Fabia sighed.

"What's wrong, now?" Runo asked, slightly annoyed.

"In case you've forgotten, we have to watch out for some dangerous alien enemy-"

"Or acquaintance." Runo interrupted. Fabia rolled her eyes.

"When have we been that lucky?" She asked. Runo shrugged before standing up.

"Good point." She agreed as she walked towards the door. "Come on lazy bones; it's opening time."

"But Alice isn't here yet!" Fabia whined. Runo smacked the back of her head. "Hey!"

"Yeah, consider us lucky. Sometimes the boys show up just to hit on her." Runo explained. Fabia raised an eyebrow.

"Until you threaten to actually hit them?" She guessed making Runo blush.

"Well, that's what I used to do. Now I bring up the fact that her boyfriend is a skilled ninja." She chuckled. Fabia laughed.

"Okay, okay. I guess that's better than you literally throwing them out." She said. Runo laughed nervously.

"Yeah…I kinda used to do that before the police got all curious and put me on parole." She admitted making Fabia's eyes widen. "I'm kidding...The cops never suspect _me_." Fabia threw a dishrag at her sister's head.

"Well, I guess that's better than you killing them." She reasoned. Runo rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't kill them unless-"

BAM!

**Sorry for the shortness and cliffhanger! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Duck, Runo!" Fabia cried as she dove to the ground. Runo put her hands over her head and jumped behind the counter.

"Who the hell would be crazy enough to bomb this place?" She yelled over the explosion. Fabia crawled over to her.

"Forget that! We have to get out of here!" She exclaimed. Runo nodded.

"Get your emergency pack!" She ordered before running towards her room. Ever since Runo claimed her birth and Neathian nationality, her parents have been worried that enemies or even some Neathians might come and attack her. So the Sheen/Misaki family came up with an emergency plan just in case.

"Runo, where are you going?" Runo heard Fabia scream.

The blue haired girl kicked the door to her room and darted her aqua blue eyes around. "Where is it, where is it?" Runo's eyes landed on her white chest as she heard another explosion downstairs. To her horror, the stairs were on fire. "Ah-ha!" She dug through her things, throwing useless objects away, until she found a white duffel bag. It was the same one that Renelle had when she was working for the Gundalians. Runo had thought about what she would be losing if they _were_ attacked. So a few months ago, Runo had packed everything she considered valuable into her emergency bag. She clutched the bag to her chest as she did something extremely stupid.

She jumped through her two story high window.

**XD**

Fabia watched as her sister ran upstairs. Her instincts told her to go with her, but she knew she had to get out of the burning house. Fabia ran into the kitchen and yanked open one of the cabinets. Inside was a red and white back pack; her emergency bag. She grabbed it and slung it over her shoulder as she ran out the door, barely dodging the flying flames. She backed away from the house in terror until she was across the street.

"Runo!" Fabia screamed just as the roof collapsed.

**XD**

"Dan, honey? Could you come here?" Mrs. Kuso asked as her son and his friends walked through the door.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Dan asked as Julie and Shun greeted her.

"I was watching the news earlier and it got me worried." Miyoko said as her son sat on the couch.

"Why, what happened?" Julie asked, concerned.

"Well, isn't that Runo's house on fire?" Miyoko asked as she pointed to the TV screen. That caught the Brawlers' attention.

"…_..Earlier today someone had bombed the Misaki family café in Wardington, Japan. Firemen said it is very unlikely that people survived but luckily, they say no one was inside. However, one of the daughters of the owner, Fabia Misaki claims her sister Runo was still inside the café." _A reporter was saying.

"WHAT?" Dan, Shun, and Julie screamed. Miyoko put a hand over her mouth in horror as they watched the live broadcast. The camera swung over to Fabia who was wrapped in a blanket and to the Brawlers' surprise, Alice was there comforting her.

"_..She can't be dead! She can't be! I know she's in there!" _Fabia was screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks. The camera returned to the reporter.

"_The poor girl is traumatized. No one is sure who started the fire but it was definitely not an accident. Her parents have been informed of the fire and are rushing back home now as we speak. Now, on to-Huh?" _One of the firemen had walked over the reporter and whispered something in her ear. The reporter looked nervously over to the sobbing Fabia.

"_Well, I have just been informed that the second bedroom, what we assume is Runo's, has one of the windows broken. Firemen say it is likely Runo may have jumped through the window, however no body can be found near the landing area."_

"Runo jumped out a freaking window? She could have been killed either way!" Shun yelled. Julie bit her lip.

"Why didn't Runo and Fabia just teleport to safety?" She asked. Dan was pacing the living room, occasionally glancing at the TV.

"We have to get to Wardington!" He exclaimed suddenly. Shun and Julie looked at him, bewildered.

"How?" They asked. Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Through Bakugan Interspace!" He said as if it were obvious. Shun and Julie nodded and the three of them ran towards the door.

"Be careful!" Miyoko yelled as the three teenagers ran out the door.

**XD**

"Marucho!"

The small blonde boy looked up from his watch and saw his three friends sprinting to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw their terrified faces.

"….Runo!" Dan said, breathless. "And Fabia!"

"Their house is on fire and only Fabia and Alice managed to get out!" Julie exclaimed making Marucho gasp.

"We need to get to Wardington….NOW!" Shun yelled, attracting the attention of nearby brawlers. Marucho nodded and quickly ushered them into the nearest teleporter.

"Just let me punch in a few coordinates!" He exclaimed as he typed quickly into a control panel. "There, get in and we should be at the teleporter a block away from the café!"

Normally the teleporting process would have made their skin tingle but right now, the Brawlers were much too nervous.

"Come on, come on!" Dan ordered as they arrived at their destination. They all ran as fast as they could to the burning café.

"Fabia, Alice!" Julie yelled as she saw the two girls. Fabia and Alice turned around and were surprised to see their friends running to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked right before Shun embraced her tightly.

"Never mind that! What happened?" Dan demanded. Fabia sniffled.

"Runo and I were putting away some crates before the restaurant opened. Alice was busy grocery shopping when the event happened. Suddenly, we heard something explode and Runo ran upstairs to get her emergency pack I assume. The house was burning and I wanted nothing more but to follow her but I knew I needed to get out. I grabbed my emergency pack from the kitchen, and raced out the door. Then the rood collapsed! Oh my Neathia, Runo!" She cried as Julie and Alice rubbed her back.

"Oh my Neathia, Runo what?" A voice behind them asked.

The six Brawlers turned around and saw a bleeding, coughing, ash covered blue haired girl.

"Runo!" They exclaimed. Dan ran over, scooped the smaller girl in his arms, and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been?" Fabia demanded. Runo wriggled out of Dan's grasp but leaned slightly on him.

"I-I jumped out my window because the stairs caught on fire. I landed in the rose bush-ouch, by the way-and then the rood collapsed. I high tailed it out of there and ran about two blocks. Then something hit my head and I was knocked out cold. I woke up about five minutes ago to sirens." Runo explained. Alice looked concerned.

"We were so scared, Runo!" She exclaimed.

"We thought you were d-dead." Julie sobbed. Runo smiled weakly.

"It'll take more than sabotage to get rid of me!" She said before wincing slightly.

"You need medical help!" Shun ordered. Dan picked her up and brought her over to a nearby ambulance.

"Dan!"

The Brawlers turned around and saw Saki and Tatsuo running over.

"We just arrived! Is Runo alright?" Saki asked, worried.

"Yes. She managed to escape the fire but was unconscious for the last half hour. Runo woke up about five minutes ago, she claims." Dan explained. "May we go to the hospital with you?"

Tatsuo and Saki hugged both their daughters tightly. "Yes, of course!" Tatsuo replied.

Runo coughed. "I'm fine! Just a few cuts, honest!" She protested before coughing again.

"Runo, you jumped out a two story window, inhaled a bunch of smoke and ash, and were hit hard on the head hard enough to knock you out cold. You're going to the hospital." Fabia ordered.

"But-"

"Runo, you are going to the hospital!" Alice said. Runo crossed her arms.

"Fine." She muttered as the ambulance drove away.

"Did you get your emergency pack?" Dan mocked. Runo glared at him and punched his arm.

"Ow! I see you always have enough energy to cause me pain." Dan snapped.

For the rest of the ride Dan and Runo argued, much to the Brawlers' annoyance. However, Runo hadn't been lying when she said she was fine. All she needed were a few bandages, and a cast for broken leg.

"Come on, it's not that bad. I'm alive, aren't I?" Runo said when Dan kept worrying for her safety. "I appreciate your concern Dan, but I'm fine! Sore yes, but other than that, I am perfectly alright!"

"Alright? You broke your leg!" Dan yelled. They were in the waiting room with the other brawlers while Saki and Tatsuo paid for Runo and Fabia's treatment. Fabia had broken her arm in the fire and had a strained throat from inhaling all the ash and smoke.

"Give it a rest, Dan." Shun said, massaging his temples. "Just be grateful that Runo is alive and stop pissing her off before you're the one that's dead."

Dan scowled while the brawlers laughed. However, Julie was lost in thought.

_Who attacked them and why?_

**Chapter three done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

It had been two months since the incident at the café, yet Fabia and Runo were still terrified by the result. Their home had been burned down, almost nothing was left, they almost died, and now they realized someone was definitely trying to get them.

Marucho volunteered to have the Misaki/Sheen family stay with him, which they were extremely grateful for. It would be almost a year to rebuild the cafe. Serena had rushed to Earth when she was informed of the attack, and nearly squeezed the life out of her sisters.

The Brawlers were all still a bit shocked. Dan and Ren had been constantly fretting over Runo and Fabia, much to everyone's annoyance. At first, it was really cute and romantic but then it got plain irritating. Ren had calmed down after a while but Dan seemed to get more and more paranoid. Runo and Fabia had gotten their casts off but he was still worried they might get hurt again. Finally, Runo snapped.

"Enough!" She shouted. The Brawlers were at the mall, eating in the food court, when Dan had nearly murdered a passerby because he tripped over Runo's chair, and she had nearly fallen out. Runo stood up and slammed her hands down on the table.

"Dan Kuso, I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself! I have let the past two months worth of worrying because I was still scared from the fire. But now it's over, I'm over it, Fabia's over it, we're all over it!" She exclaimed. Dan was trying to hide; everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at them. The other Brawlers looked at him sympathetically but did nothing to stop Runo or their new audience. This had been coming for a while, and they knew it.

"Runo, you're making a scene." Dan said quietly. The blue haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"Since when do we care if anyone's watching? Listen to me, Kuso! I love you, but you know I can kick butt even with a broken leg. I have been through worse! Why are you so worried now?" She cried.

"Can we talk somewhere more private?" Dan asked, glancing around him. Runo shook her head furiously.

"No we cannot!" She said. Dan had been calm these last few weeks and he and Runo had argued less but finally, he snapped. He shot out of his chair, grabbed Runo by the wrist, and dragged her away, much to her surprise.

"What? Dan Kuso, let me go!" She exclaimed.

"You want to talk? We're going to talk about this!" Dan said in a commando voice which shocked Runo. Dan had never taken commando on her. It had always been her who took charge in their relationship because he knew better not to push her buttons. However, if he was suddenly taking charge of her, she knew it was important.

Dan dragged her into an empty corridor in the mall where he finally released his tight grip on Runo.

"Listen to me Runo! I know I've been really annoying the last few weeks but I guess I'm making up for the time I lost when I was brawling. I wasn't worried about you then because I knew you would be safer here on Earth then with me. That's why I sometimes call you a lousy brawler; I don't want you to get hurt because of me if you insist on coming along." Dan admitted as he played with her fingers, not really looking at her. Runo had tears in her eyes and stared at her idiotic boyfriend.

"Dan, thank you for your concern but I can handle myself. If you think you had it bad while you were brawling, how do you think I felt? Every time you came back, when I thought I had you again, you would leave again, sometimes without saying good-bye. I worried that the next time I saw you, would be the last! You left for Bayview, you never called me, and I had to find out where you were the hard way!" She cried, tears starting to fall down her face.

"How?" Dan asked. Runo sniffled.

"I went into Bakugan Interspace and found some Gundalians. I overheard them talking about how you were doomed on Neathia or something." She admitted, not looking at Dan who was glaring at her.

"You went into Bakugan Interspace?" He yelled. It was dangerous and they both knew it. It was the time where the Gundalians had taken the virtual world over, and Dan wondered if that was how they found out who Runo was. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Well, you never called or contacted me so how was I supposed to know it was risky?" Runo argued, slightly annoyed. "Excuse me for worrying about my boyfriend!" Dan's face softened.

"I'm sorry. It's just…I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He said gently before kissing her forehead. "Please forgive me." Runo laughed.

"What exactly were we arguing about? Your overprotection on me?" She said and soon, Dan was laughing along with her.

"Runo, next time I have to go away on an adventure, would I have the pleasure of you along my side?" He asked after a few minutes as they walked around. Runo was holding his hand and slightly leaning on his shoulder while his arm was around her shoulders.

"Of course. Who else would smack some sense into you when you go all depressed?" She replied. Dan laughed as they returned to their friends.

"Alright, why are you showing PDA and not arguing you heads off?" Fabia asked. Julie crossed her arms.

"Figure you guys suddenly show affection for each other on the day my phone dies." She muttered. Runo laughed at the Australian girl and threw a French fry at her. However, Runo wasn't paying much attention and the fry hit Ren's nose.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. Soon, all nine brawlers were laughing and throwing French fries at each other. Well, Dan was attempting to catch the fries in his mouth which led to a little target practice for Runo and Shun.

"Ouch, at least try to hit my mouth!" Dan complained when Shun threw a fry at his forehead. They all laughed and spent the next few hours just being a couple of teenagers having fun.

No royal duties or crazy assassins to worry about.

Runo and Fabia laughed at Dan and Ren's faces as they dragged them into one of the biggest girly store in the mall. Although the guys enjoyed watching their girlfriends change into different outfits for them.

No disapproving genius or former ninja grandfathers.

Shun couldn't help but possessively hold Alice close to him as a bunch of morons whistled when she walked by. Alice laughed at Shun's jokes, not bothering herself to think of what their guardians would say.

No worrying about competition for the one you love.

Julie and Billy had tears in their eyes as the movie ended. It was the perfect way to catch up on PDA they missed while they were separated.

No controlling fathers to tell you what you should do.

Marucho looked up from his encyclopedia and laughed at his friends, allowing himself to relax.

Everything seemed so perfect at the moment; it was hard to remember that life was anything but perfect.

**XD**

A dark figure looked over a fern leaf to look into the store. He smirked when he saw the two girls smack a brown haired boy because of something he said.

"Hey boss, I think I found the royal pains." He growled into a walkie-talkie. "Should I intervene?"

"NO!" A scratchy voice snarled. "Do not make contact yet! I repeat_, do_ _not make contact!_" The other man groaned.

"Well, when _can _I make contact?" He complained. 

"The last time you made contact…."

"How was I supposed to know she would jump out the window? I thought she would die after I hit her on the head with the fire extinguisher!"

"Yet, she still had time to kick your sorry ass."

"I don't want to talk about that…..and apparently, neither does she because she didn't tell her friends."

"Well, get rid of her! We could have both Neathia and Gundalia begging for mercy from us if she hadn't shown up and beefed up security!"

"What about not making contact?"

"Wait until she's alone then attack!"

"Her stupid boyfriend won't let her out of his sight!"

"Then distract them all! Don't fail me, Jones!" His boss warned before losing connection. Jut Jones groaned as he watched the blue haired Half-Neathian punch someone in the nose for insulting her sister.

"And I have to kill her? She whooped my ass last time!"

**Well, sorry for the chapter and strange ending! Please tell me what you think !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, you! Sorry for my absence; back-to-school shopping is like going on Survivor. Every man for himself sort of thing. Thanks for the reviews! (Even the one from Saltwater Star's Apprentice) OMG, thank you so much guys for giving Runo's Revenge 303 reviews!**

**AN:** **You know what amuses me? Saltwater Star's Apprentices' reviews. I know they're trying (and failing) to discourage me, but it's kinda funny to read their reviews. Yeah, they sting a bit but the more I get them, the less it hurts. And it makes me laugh when they're supporting the "perfect" authoress and they don't even bother to check if their spelling is correct. I wish I hadn't deleted the other reviews because for authors who claim to be better than 'a worthless bitch' like me, they sure don't know how to spell. **

**I realized those authoresses and authors are just like the mean girls you read about in cliché teen book or watch on those funny unoriginal movies. We're the victims who act weak but deep down; we know we're much tougher than we let on. **

**So, go and tell me how awful I am. I accept that I may never ever be as half as good as some authors but at least I have the guts to actually do something I love, knowing I would continue even if someone hated me for doing it. And if I ever get sad and need a good laugh, I'll know to read the flamers that had once made me cry. **

**Get through this through your head, you can't hurt me anymore. And even though I still have a strong dislike for her, I must thank Saltwater Star for backing off. It may not last, but I have given her respect. Don't I deserve some from her? Even if I don't, and she becomes an award winning authoress one day, and I am begging on my knees for my story to be published, we both know; I won the war. **

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I own nothing!**

"Come on, we need to get to Bakugan Interspace!" Runo complained. "You're eating too slowly!" The Neathian rolled her eyes. This had been going on for hours.

"Runo, Dan says the exact same thing to _you _when he's in a mood to brawl-which is always-and I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to suffer also." She said before slurping up another noodle. Runo threw her head back against the window and started to drum on the table impatiently.

"Hurry up!" She whined again, moments later. "You're taking too long!" Fabia groaned and threw her fork on to the plate.

"Alright, you win! Just _shut up_!" She exclaimed. Runo jumped up in glee.

"Yay!" She cheered, dragging her sister out.

"But you're buying me lunch later!" Fabia declared.

"Aw."

**Blah, blah, blah, blah LINE BREAK**

"Where are they?" Dan complained. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Dan. I'm sure they're on their way." She said.

_Sparkles!_

Everyone rolled their eyes as Julie read her new text. "See, Runo just texted that she and Fabia are on their way." Julie smiled smugly at Dan while she waved her pink Pantech Impact in his face.

_Dun, dun, dun!_

Ren looked confused as he took out his Blackberry. "Fabia says they had to get some food on the way because Runo had dragged her out before she finished lunch."

_Rainbows!_

"Runo said to ignore what Fabia said; they had plenty of time to eat." Alice said, looking up from her purple Blackberry Torch.

_Silence is golden!_

"Fabia said that Runo drove her insane with her impatience." Shun chimed in, looking up from his green HTC Freestyle. **(If you have no idea what I'm talking about, Google it. I know because my dad works for att)**

_X equals Mc squared!_

"Runo said Fabia was taking too long!" Marucho added, putting away his blue Samsung Evergreen.

_Hey!_

"Fabia said to imagine Dan urging Runo to hurry up when he wants to brawl." Billy said, not looking up from Blackberry Pearl.

_Brawl!_

"And Runo says to Alice and Julie: Imagine how you felt when the guys and our Bakugan were away during the whole New Vestroia adventure." Dan said, looking up from his iPhone. "What the heck does that mean?"

Julie and Alice exchanged glances.

"How would you feel if it was reversed? How would you feel if you had to watch us brawl and leave you behind?" Julie asked finally.

"We felt like we could be doing something to help; like how we used to be on top and now we only brawl when we need to. Like sometimes I felt if I didn't brawl soon, my head would explode." Alice said, not letting Dan answer the question.

"Runo finally has a chance to do something important again and she's more than eager to start brawling again. Fabia wouldn't understand because she brawled most of her life, especially during the war." Julie continued.

"Dan, how would you feel if you had a chance to brawl but you knew you couldn't take it and had to sit on the sidelines and watch your friends brawl for their lives?" Alice asked. The Pyrus brawler shrugged.

"I'd feel pretty useless." He admitted.

"Now you know how I felt." A voice behind them said.

"Runo, Fabia! You're here!" Julie squealed.

"Hey." Runo greeted while Fabia grumbled. "Oh stop moaning, Fab! I got you a granola bar!"

"Wow, that _so _makes up for my lunch _Renelle_." Fabia said, stressing her sister's name. Runo glared daggers at her.

"Shut up _Fabiana._" She said, smirking. Fabia scowled and munched on her granola bar.

"Ah, I see you figured out her real name." Ren said, amused. Runo dangled her locket in front of her chest.

"More like I finally opened this thing and saw our birth names on the engraving." She replied. Fabia glared at her.

"You threatened the guards to let you into the Family Tree!" She exclaimed. "_Then _when he refused, you smashed the locket with a rock!"

Runo waved her hand dismissively. "Details, details!" The Brawlers laughed.

"Of course, _somebody _could have saved me the trouble!" Runo said meaningfully, glaring at the Gundalian.

"I swore on my life I wouldn't tell anyone!" Ren said defensively. "If I knew her much scarier twin sister would ever return, I wouldn't have promised it so quickly!" Fabia glared at her boyfriend while Runo shrugged.

"She is _not _scarier than me!" Fabia snapped.

"I beg to differ." Dan scoffed. The others murmured in agreement.

"Whatever!" Fabia grumbled. Runo shook her head.

"Okay, why are we here again?" She asked. "Fabia would kill me if she found out I dragged her over here for nothing!"

"True chez." Ren agreed. "We just wanted to discuss the fact that someone is trying to get you."

"Wow, way to ruin a moment." Fabia remarked. "Any ideas?"

"Put them behind a dozen guards?" Julie suggested.

"Hire an assassin for their assassin?" Billy asked.

"I could build a machine to kill anyone trying to harm them." Marucho chimed in. Fabia and Runo exchanged looks as everyone suggested an idea, each crazier than thelast.

"Hello, we don't want to kill them…yet!" Runo exclaimed. She huffed in annoyance when everyone ignored her.

"Wanna go get lunch?" Fabia whispered. Runo glanced at her bickering friends then back at her sister.

"Sure, why not." She agreed. Careful not to attract their friends' attention, they walked over to the teleporter.

"Let's crash the mall!" Runo exclaimed when they arrived in Wardington. Fabia laughed.

"First we get some food!" She reasoned, dragging her sister towards the food court. "I might seriously die of starvation!"

"That's weird." Runo said.

"What is?" Fabia asked, confused.

"The mall is open, its noon meaning the lunch rush should be here, but _no one _is here. No one, Fab." Runo explained, looking around her.

"Let's check it out." Fabia suggested, walking over to the nearby Taco Bell.

"Something weird is going on." Runo's voice seemed to echo through the mall as she walked over to the supply closet nearby.

"Runo, no one's behind any of the counters." Fabia called. Runo cautiously opened the door and saw two people dead, the third one tied up.

"Fabia….!" She exclaimed, frightened. Her sister was over by her side in a flash.

"Oh my God." Fabia breathed as she untied the last captive.

"Look out!" He yelled when she yanked out his gag ball. Runo and Fabia spun around just in time for them to be knocked out.

"Nighty-night princesses." Jut sneered.

**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for the long wait and cliffhanger! Things are getting intense! Please tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, what's up? In case you haven't noticed, I changed the genre of this story to suspense because of all the cliffhangers I'm going to give you. Thanks for the reviews! I felt really bad because I don't reply to them so I'm going to start doing that!**

_**Gloxinia**_: _**Oh my gosh! What's going to happen! Duh Duh duh! This is awesome, great chapter. I like it how Runo is the scarier one, like no offense but Fabia doesn't seem very scary. But I lvoe how it's a competition. I can't wait for more!**_

**Thanks, I do try to make each chapter awesome. It's okay, we all know Runo is scarier. Well, wait no more!**

_**Sharpay Evans 11: Aww I agree Runo is scarier and good 4 up standing up 2 Salty's Apprentice I laugh at the reviews she gives me 2!**_

**I think we can all agree that Runo is scarier. And thank you, continue to stand up to flamers and haters!**

_**Breezyfeather: **__**EEK! No you CAN'T LEAVE IT THERE! RUNO! FABIA!**_

Runo: I'm right here...

Fabia: Here she goes again...

Me: -_- Wait to spoil the frantic screaming..

Dan: (calls from the closet) THANK YOU!

Yes, I did feel the earthquake, and I'm in Connecticut! I looked up from my fanfiction and I was like "Oh my God, it's shaking! I'VE BEEN AWAKE TO EXPERIENCE AN EARTHQUAKE! ... my life is officially complete! Not. But I was happy!

I take it you live in VA? Brace yourself for Hurricane Irene...

**LOL, your review made me laugh. I know, I was like "OMG, now I can't say nothing ever happens to me!" Thanks, I'll be ready for impact!**

_**RockerAlz12: Super awesome**_

Fabia: who asked you

Me: shut miss weaker then her sister

Fabia: HAY

anyway real awesome chapter can't wait for the next

Ciao Allzy-Chan

**Now, now. Hay is for horses; you should know better! LOL, well now you can read this chapter so your wait is over!**

_**DarkSummerAngle13: This is great. ^-^ oh and me I was at home and my bed started moving. Thank god nothing happen *sigh* any who great work.**_

**Well, that's good. My grandpa called me and my cousin a donkey when we started laughing. Thanks, and I'm glad you're alright.**

_**Hidden in the flameS meSTDSD: Nice chapter and no I didn't feel the earthquake and during the time I was in a basement! It probably was because * glares at STDSD* someone made me go to sleep**_

STDSD : alright! I put sleeping powder in you food what's the big deal?

Me: YOU PUT SLEEPING POWDER IN MY FOOD!

Dan: well you shouldn't have ate that food.

Runo and me : YOU EAT ALL THE TIME! !

Dan : yeah but - * falls alsleep *

Me: Shun!

Shun: it had to be done

Me: for putting my favorite character asleep and he is also my brother too... your going on a surprise trip

Others: awed

Shun : see his own sister doesn't even want him

Me : wait you didn't let me finish : a surprise trip to hurricane Irene.

Others ( including Shun) : WHAT! !

Me: yep so GO SHUN.

Shun: I still have my bakugan

Me: nope they are with me

Shun: what!

Me: go shun!

Shun : leaves

Julie: don't you think that was skittles harsh

Me: no besides we get to watch him struggle

Others : really!

Me: yep so come on! I think it's hitting.

Others: * walk over*

Me: wait 1) wake my bro up

Runo : * slaps Dan*

Me : 2) tell him what's happening

Marucho : * tells Dan what happened*

Me : 3) get Alice and Masquerade

Julie : * gets them *

Me : 4) tell them what's happening

Runo : * tells them *

Me : 5) say my outing and then you could sit

Everyone :

LATERS

Me : come sit he's struggling and drowning

Others : YAY !

Alice : poor Shun

Masquerade: quiet

**Wow, your review was really long. Wow, that's nice of you. Poor Shun…*shakes head* Oh, well! *pulls in understudy Shun* WE have more! **

_**PussyCatMewMew: the chapter was cool...**_

I didn't feel any earthquake...maybe because I'm living in Asia not the USA :P

please update soon...I really hates cliffhangers so much...OK

PussyCatMewMew

**Well, it wasn't a huge earthquake so it's no big deal. I think everyone hates cliffhangers. **

_**AnimeFreakGTXO: **__**wow u reached the 44 reviews mark faster than I did for Vexos Invaders. And in less chapters. Either people really love Runo or I'm updating at the wrong times. Anyway great fic**_.

**Thank you; I just know how to capture the audience's attention. Don't feel bad, all authors are great, no matter how frustrating they can be sometimes. Well, Runo was kicked off the show and she was the female protagonist, so it only makes sense that the fans sympathize with her , Julie, and Alice.**

_**PrincessOfDestiny14: **__**Awesome. I'll be looking forward to the next chapter.**_

**Thank you, and wait no more! **

_**RockyBlue DanxRuno: **__**Hey amazing chapter loved it. Oh an about the review from that bitches apprentice, I read it and at first I felt it was un-necessary but, when I started to re-read it a couple time, I started laughing, I completely understand why you decided to quit writing momentarily, I myself am Emo. and a lot of people don't get the Emos, tend to not say what there really felling that sometimes thing face us deeply and hurt is mentally and we just keep it bottled up inside and we resort to drastic measures that people don't really understand**_

(Lots of Emos commit suicide or cut them self to relive the pain momentarily our permanently. I personally do not cut myself, I just write some depressing stuff and then I pot is, but, if you cut yourself and that the way you relive you're pain, hey, as long as it doesn't hurt inside anymore it's okay, I guess) You on the other hand decided to quit momentarily when you just couldn't take it anymore, so you did something that people did understand and when you started to cool down and realized it was a mistake and decided to go back to writing people thought you were just milking them for review, which wasn't true you were just dealing with the pain, momentarily.

At first I dint quiet get it until I got my first flame and you are right at first it hurts a bit but then you keep reading it an dreading it and realize that they are just joules bitches that are bad writers and can't even come up with a descent plot so they take out an poor innocent writers, wheel now I still get flames from that person and I just laugh at them there funny, but, they doo sting a little sometimes it hurts to have people insult me like that, I bet you feel the same it hurts a bit but then you get past it when you read the nice reviews of nice people not just bitches.

So I really wanted to say that I get everything, I really do get it and I really admire you for not quitting and all.

~Love~RockyBlue DanxRuno.

**Thanks for reading the chapter, and I'm super glad I'm not alone! Don't people realize, the more they sting, the less it hurts? I'm glad you're laughing too! Thank you; I'm flattered deeply that you admire me. If you ever wanna talk, I'll be here! I once thought about leaving this world after a really bad fight with my mom, thinking she would be a lot happier if I was gone. Then I went to school the next day and someone told me my best friend was extremely upset by something going on in her family and wouldn't talk to anyone else but me. I realized, my mom might be a bitch, the world may be Hell, and I may feel hated by others but I also realized that I need to be there for others like I need them. Don't **_**ever **_**feel like you need to be **_**fucking perfect**_**. (Thank you P!nk) **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story! Please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, of course!**

Runo opened her eyes, rubbing the lump on her head. "What….." Her eyes widened in shock as she registered where she was. She looked around her frantically and was relived and concerned at the same time to see her sister on the floor.

"Fabia!" She cried, running over to her. Runo started to shake her violently. "Wake up Fabia, wake up!"

The Neathian groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes mom…"

Runo sighed. "Sorry about this Fab." Runo summoned her Neathian powers and made her hand ice cold. She laid her hand on Fabia's bare leg and the blue haired girl yelped, jumping to her feet.

"Oh my Neathia, you scared me Runo!" Fabia exclaimed, placing a hand on her slightly blue leg. "What was that for and why does my head hurt?"

"Shush!" Runo hissed. "Take a good luck at where we are." Fabia rubbed her leg as she glanced around the dark room. She froze as she saw the star on the broken door and swallowed hard.

"We…..we're in that room….that Venom…..nearly killed us in." She whispered, having a hard time getting the words out. Runo nodded.

"Why are we here?" Fabia whispered. Runo took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure; I just woke up too." She admitted. "Last thing I remember, we were at the deserted mall after escaping from our bickering friends and we were knocked out unconscious." Fabia rubbed her head.

"Owww…..my head!" She complained. "Thanks a lot you creepy kidnapper!" Runo patted her sister's arm sympathetically.

"I think we should focus on getting out of here." She pointed out. Fabia glared at the door.

"This place makes me want to kill someone for some reason." She said. "I don't think the door is locked. Let's go." Runo nodded and they both crawled towards the door when suddenly a cage landed around them!

"What?" They screamed.

"Going somewhere princesses?" A dark figure sneered. Runo and Fabia trembled in fear; they normally would put up a fight but being in this particular room made them act like innocent children.

**XD**

"Any luck?" Julie asked. Alice and Billy shook their heads. Just then, Shun appeared on the tree branch outside Dan's window.

"They're not at the café or in Bakugan Interspace." He reported. Alice twirled her hair nervously while Julie snacked on a chocolate bar.

"They're not picking up their phones." Alice replied.

It was at that moment that Dan, Ren, and Marucho ran in, panting hard.

"They're not in Bayview or Wardington." Dan managed to say before collapsing on his bed.

"They might be on Neathia." Alice suggested.

"Runo or Fabia would have told us if they were leaving the planet!" Billy pointed out.

"Where the hell could they be then?" Dan asked.

"I don't know but we'll find them." Shun declared. Then he slapped his forehead. "I'm so stupid!"

"Why?" Alice asked, walking to her boyfriend.

"When they snuck away from us back in Interspace, I heard Runo say something about the mall. Fabia mentioned a Japanese store so I assume they went to the mall in Wardington." Shun explained. Everyone jumped up.

"Then what are we waiting for? We have to get to the mall to find Runo and Fabia!" Marucho yelled. Everyone blinked.

"That is absolutely the _last _place I would think of to look for Runo and Fabia." Ren said before they all ran out towards the Interspace.

"Oof, is it just me or is this thing getting smaller and smaller?" Dan complained; his arms smudged against the transporter's walls.

"Stop whining Dan. We're on an important mission!" Julie hissed. Dan mimicked her expression when she wasn't looking, making the others crack a smile.

"Oof, I'll never get used to that." Alice groaned as they arrived in Wardington.

"Come on, my mall senses are tingling!" Julie exclaimed, running out of the transporter room.

"'Mall senses'?" Shun repeated, amused. The others shrugged.

"You know to never question Julie when the mall is involved." Marucho said. "It's like telling Runo she has to be preppy and goody-goody. You get a trip to the hospital."

"Good point and thank you for bringing that up." Dan said, glaring. "Now, come on."

The Brawlers ran to the nearby Wardington Mall and were shocked to see police cars surrounding the entrance.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Dan asked, worried. Some girl standing near him sighed.

"There were a couple murders yesterday around noon. One of the survivors claims that a man took two girls captive." She explained. The others exchanged concerned glances.

"Did…did he say what they looked like?" Alice asked. The girl shrugged.

"He didn't get a good look he admits, but he says that they both had blue hair." She replied before walking away.

"Damn it!" Shun muttered.

"Where could they take them?" Julie asked. "What's the worst place they could ever take Runo and Fabia? It would have to be their weakest area, making them too frightened to fight."

"Neathia." Dan stated.

"I said their _weakest _area." Julie snapped.

Dan shook his head. "No, no. Not just in Neathia; that place they keep nearly dying in. So much drama has happened to them in that room that they would be too scared to act."

The others considered this for a moment.

"Okay, but even if they were on Neathia, how would we get there?" Billy asked. Ren waved his hands around.

"Hello, just because I'm not Neathian doesn't mean I can't teleport between dimensions." He reminded them.

"Heh, sorry." Marucho said.

"WAIT, we need a plan." Alice exclaimed. "We can't just burst in and expect everything to be extremely easy."

"We did last time." Julie replied.

"But the enemies would have definitely gotten meaner and smarter." Billy pointed out. "We can't risk anyone, especially Runo and Fabia, to get hurt….or worse."

Everyone sighed.

"So….what do we do?" Dan asked.

**XD**

"I've been waiting years for this day!" Jut sneered. Runo and Fabia trembled as they watched their kidnapper pace around the room, laughing manically.

"W-what?" Since when did Fabia's voice sound that delicate?

Jut threw back his head and laughed. "The day I get to take over the kingdom by taking out _both _of my former fiancés!"

Runo and Fabia gasped.

"_Jin_?.!"

**I have serious issues with leaving you guys with cliffhangers. Don't kill me! What do you think? And sorry to anyone who likes Jin! And…..uh, I didn't realize until now but I just now noticed I accidently kicked Jake off. Ah, well. What do you think, and sorry for the long wait!**


	7. Note

Well, hello people of the Internet. Uh, levels of awkwardness are all over the place...

So...I was scrolling through my old stories on my flash drive (note: whenever I said hard drive in the past, I really meant flash drive) and other than cringing at all the mistakes I spotted, I had to admit that I was actually pretty good - if I say so myself.

Wow, that sounded cocky. Okay...anyways, I was looking at the unfinished chapter seven for Brawlers Forever and it bothered me that it was unfinished. It really bothered me that I left so many unfinished stories on this site. So I started typing. While it's still not complete, I do want something from you and that is your opinion.

Would it be odd if I marked this story as "work in progress" and just continued it? Or are you guys seriously sick of all my bipolar decisions about "haters" and how I "gave up on Bakugan" and just want me to stop? I don't blame you if you are, but I just want to know.

And, ironically, I know I said I would finish this story in the first chapter...so please don't rub it in if you notice that as well. Also, I'm not going to say anything stupid like "If I get this many likes, I'll do it" or anything like that. I just honestly want your opinion.

Please, don't ignore this. I don't mind if you berate me for being stupid and naïve, but you guys have to remember. Three years ago when I joined this site, I was only eleven and came from a sheltered life where I would turn into a hot mess if you even said "heck" or brought up something as innocent as a kiss.

While I'm still a kiss-virgin (meaning I still haven't kissed anyone; come on, I'm fourteen who would I be kissing?), I'm more confident in myself and I certainly say worse things than "heck". I also like to say I'm more emotionally controlled so I hope I can take any less than kind feedback from you guys.

Pretty please, I'm kind of begging pathetically after giving off a strong character, but I really do want your opinion. I don't want to put any more false hopes out there and I'm not going to continue if you really don't want me to, but I will try at least. I think I owe my younger self that, at the very least.

And I absolutely owe you guys this, after everything I-as an emotional wreck-had put you through. So PM or review, I don't care if you yell at me with nothing but hatred, but I just want your thoughts.

And if you think you can lie to me and say that you reviewed something before I deleted, I will check because I had saved all the reviews that had been there (on ALL my deleted stories) for the memory.

Also (man, I'm rambling aren't I?), you know how I feel about rewriting so the old chapters remain. The newer ones will be different and longer (before, the average chapter was 1,000 words; now they're at least 3,000). Hopefully, they end up alright.

One last thing. If you reviewed this story previously and I didn't say it before...thank you. Thank you very much. I'm sorry my younger self (even if by a year) didn't appreciate you guys more.


	8. Chapter 8

…

"Jin?" Fabia whispered, "but-but, you _died_! I saw you!" Jin gave her a wicked grin.

"Merely a duplicate," He said in that eerie calm tone. Runo tightened her grip on the iron bars, seeing her sister was close to tears.

"What's wrong Reni?" Jin sneered, leaning in to face her. Runo leaned away, a disgusted look on her face.

"You _know _I hate that name," She muttered, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

This only made Jin grin more and he said gleefully, "Oh, but _Reni! _The last time I called you that, we had such a _nice _time!" Runo's blush grew and Fabia watched this exchange in confusion.

"I-I don't get it," She said, "What's the big deal?" Jin smirked and Runo gave him a dirty look.

"Let's just say I'm glad I still have this _affect _on Reni here," The once thought dead warrior said. Fabia furrowed her eyebrows and her eyes lit up in realization as Jin left the room momentarily.

"No!" Fabia exclaimed in shock, staring at the half-Neathian, "You and _Jin?!_" Runo blushed furiously.

"NO!" She yelled before lowering her voice to nearly a whisper, "We were four, and Mom and Dad said I at least needed to _try _to be nice to Jin. Later that day, he tried to….well, he tried to seduce me! Calling me Reni was one of the ways he did to make me 'gaga' over him." Then at her sister's accusing glare, "and no, I did not kiss him or do anything more! For crying out loud, Fab! We were _four_!" Fabia shrugged and accepted this answer. Runo studied her sister's face for several moments.

"What about you Fabia, are you okay?" She asked softly, "Jin was your first love, after all." Fabia sighed.

"He was my first," She agreed, "but that doesn't mean he will be my last." Runo smiled as she watched Fabia play with the ring on her finger.

"You love him, don't you?" Fabia asked suddenly. Runo furrowed her eyebrows.

"Jin?" She exclaimed, scrunching her nose in utter disgust, "Ew, hell no!" Fabia chuckled.

"No, I meant Dan," She explained, "Do you love him?"

Runo bit her lip and finally said, "Yeah, I guess I do."

"How do you _know_?" Fabia inquired. Runo sighed.

"It's complicated, our relationship, I mean," She said finally, "I guess you could say I realized I loved him when it hurt-no, _killed _me, when he left for New Vestroia. Everything in my gut was telling me to follow him, to make sure he was safe. I never felt so….useless in my entire life."

Runo paused then said, "I guess love is when you would do almost _anything _and everything to be with them. I had a connection with a few other guys before Dan, and some when I was with him-not anything serious to be defined as cheating, though-but I never felt the _spark _with them, like when I was with Dan. Why do you ask?" Fabia blushed.

"I….I think I'm in love with Ren," She admitted. Runo's eyes lit up.

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" She squealed, hugging her sister. Fabia smiled sadly.

"I know he can do better though," she said softly.

"Better than the heir to Neathia?" Runo interrupted, cocking an eyebrow. "What? Does he have an eye on the Queen of Jupiter or something?" Fabia laughed.

"Well, at least you know Dan can't dump you unless he wants to be killed by either you or the guards!" She added. Her sister giggled.

Even though they were in a tragic situation, it was nice to smile and think about something more pleasant to relieve the tension.

…

"Is he okay?"

Shun rubbed the back of his neck as his girlfriend watched the Pyrus brawler pace around the room. "I don't know," he finally said.

Alice sighed and glanced at the monitor screen again. The Brawlers were all taking turns watching the "Princess Tracker", as Marucho called it. Since neither Runo nor Fabia were fully human, the scanner picked up their extraterrestrial DNA anywhere on Earth. The others were out, searching the whole globe.

"I can't stand this!"

Shun and Alice looked up, startled, at Dan's sudden outburst.

"We know where they are, so why aren't we going after them?" The brunette exclaimed angrily. Shun sighed.

"You know we would Dan, but if we go, they could get hurt even more." He said calmly. Dan's face was starting to turn red.

"They could be in danger _now_!" He cried. "Don't you care?" Shun stood up and was in front of Dan faster than any of them could process.

"Of course I care," he said. It was a soft tone, but even Dan could tell the fury behind his words. "Runo's always been like a sister, and Fabia has grown to be a close friend. If anyone ever hurt either of them, I would not hesitate to return the favor. However, their life is in the hands of a cruel murderer who seeks revenge on them. Any rash or sudden move could harm them even more." Shun's eyes softened as he looked at his best friend. "I know you're worried Dan, but you have to remember, if anyone hurt either Runo or Fabia, the other would have their head. We need to be there for them, but they also need to be strong for themselves."

Dan looked calmer, though still upset. Alice stood and gave him a quick hug.

"Dan, they'll be fine," she assured. "As soon as we find a weak spot in their location, I promise we will _murder _the _freaking bastard _who did this!" Dan and Shun both looked at the older redhead in surprise. She rolled her eyes.

"I shared a room with a PMSing Julie, and a peeved of Runo for almost six months," She remarked. "You really think that someone could survive in there without learning how to be assertive?"

"Really?" Shun asked, his eyebrows raised. Alice shrugged, her face emotionless.

"There's also the fact that I was forced to be a heartless Goth brawler with no emotion." she said nonchalantly. "You know, one who wanted to brawl to kill others during a war." Shun and Dan both winced at her icy tone and Shun wrapped an arm around her shoulders, remembering how cold Darcy had been and how they had almost lost the three girls to the enemy.

"Don't worry; we'll find them," The ninja said softly as Alice sniffled. "And remember Alice and Dan, no matter what we do to those guys, Runo and Fabia will always kick their ass first." The redhead and brunette cracked a smile at that.

"Hey, guys! What's up-whoa!" Julie exclaimed as she burst into the room, surprised by the sight displayed in front of her. "Uh, what's going on here?" She didn't give them a time to respond, seeing as she jumped onto the group. "Hug fest!" Just then, Marucho walked in and blinked once before walking away.

His friends were weird.

…

_SNAP_

Jin flinched as she stomped onto their bodies. "Lynn, don't you think you're overreacting?"

The green haired girl whirled around and glared daggers at him, the crown resting on her head not moving. "Let's see how you would react if you found out that my ex-fiancé showed up, and who happens to be dating the enemy of your brother!"

"What?"

Lynn pressed her pink lips together as she sat back on her throne. "That girl you kidnapped, Runo, happens to be the girlfriend of Dan Kuso."

"So?"

Jin's girlfriend sighed as she replied, "Dan Kuso was one of the brawlers who took down my brother, Hydron."

"And he is…?"

"The former prince of Vestal," Lynn snapped, sitting straighter on her throne. "You know, the cousin planet of Neathia and Gundalia along with the brother planet of Veron-our own planet? Don't you pay attention in History class?" Jin shook his head and she sighed. "Never mind; are you sure that the princesses were secured? I hope you took extra precaution with Runo, especially. I heard she escaped from Robert Venom twice."

Jin grimaced at the memory. "Oh trust me, I know all about her determined and violent nature."

"Personal experience?"

"You have no idea."

Lynn smiled, her hazel eyes shining. "Well, let's not waste our time talking about that scrawny little twit. Let's do something much more interesting."

Jin grinned wolfishly. "What did you have mind?"

"The usual, of course," replied the green haired princess, walking up and placing her arms around his waist.

…

Runo and Fabia exchanged disgusted looks, hearing the conversation from the throne room.

"Okay, ew," The half-Neathian exclaimed. "I think I'm officially scarred for life." Her twin nodded in agreement.

"What did I ever see in that creep?" Fabia remarked as odd noises began to form from the room, making it obvious what exactly the two kidnappers were doing. "More importantly, I didn't realize that the planet Veron still had inhabitants."

Runo, who had missed out on a decade of princess training, asked, "What the hell is Veron? Isn't that the nasty person from Harry Potter?"

Her sister gave her the universal 'are you an idiot' look. "One, that's _Vernon_, not Veron; two, Veron is another planet that Neathia and Gundalia used to be allies with before the war had started. Well, that's not true actually. Think of our solar system, and I mean the one I grew up with; not your human one, as a small but conflicting family. Neathia and Gundalia are sister planets, as you know. Like all siblings, there are times when they don't get along and need to have mediation. This is when their younger siblings try to intervene and prevent a major battle. They were smaller planets, so we call them our 'cousin planets'. I believe you are familiar with one of them, Vestal."

The half-Neathian widened her eyes, leaning forward in shock. "Vestal? You mean the planet ruled by Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld, and who had tried to take over New Vestroia when they got overpopulated?"

"Yes," confirmed Fabia. "Vestal is a smaller planet than Neathia and Gundalia, which is why they were overpopulated. Well, that and they can't keep their hands off each other. I swear, it's like high school."

"Is this cage deprived of oxygen?" Runo remarked, looking around the area with a serious expression. "I could have sworn I just heard you make a joke." Her sister gave her a look. "Sorry, sorry; go on."

"Anyways, Vestal was a small but lively planet so it relied on Neathia and Gundalia for most of its supplies," continued the navy haired princess, leaning her back against the cage bars with her hands in her lap. "Until they managed to create their own technology and developed into a more independent and colorful country, that is. Before that, however, it would be bad if Neathia and Gundalia went into war so Vestal ambassadors would always try to resolve their conflicts."

"That's nice, but what about Veron?" Runo interrupted.

"I was just getting to that," stated Fabia, sighing. "Veron was the smallest planet, and the most hatred filled. The people there were very bitter, I guess I should say."

"I thought Gundalia was the worst of them," cut in her twin.

A vein throbbed on the top of her head, which was a warning sign considering Fabia did not get angry easily. "No, Gundalia was dangerous only because Emperor Barodius had become ruler and corrupted its ways. The planet had once been very peaceful, like Neathia. Yes, it was a bit more…barbaric than our planet, but it was peaceful and not full of hatred. Anyways, Veron…its planet was dying, very quickly. There were a lot of people, and the planet could not support it-even with the help of its sister planets. Soon, many of the occupants began fleeing from the dying planet and moved to the closest planet-which happened to be Vestal. This is why that planet was so overpopulated, other than their constant mating."

"Let me guess," said Runo. "Not everybody could escape, many people became sick, the disease was passed on and became common, and any remaining occupants died?"

"That would be correct," replied her sister, nodding. "The planet soon crumbled, and even the last healthy occupants had to flee. This was a small number, and it included most of the royal family who had access to the high tech medicine and was sheltered from the outside world."

"And that girl in there, Lynn, was one of them," finished the half-Neathian. "She said her brother was Hydron, who was the prince of Vestal…so…Zenoheld had been a prince who had had a child with one of the Veron refugees?"

"As far as I know of," said Fabia. "No one knows for sure, since there was so much chaos during that time, but the rumors are that Hydron and Lynn are actually half-siblings."

Her sister looked confused for a moment before it dawned on her. "Zenoheld had an affair with a Veron refugee!" Fabia nodded. "Lynn…she sounded young, so she's probably younger than Hydron. There was never any mention of Hydron's mother, so I assume she had died or left, and he was very young when this affair occurred."

"You'd be correct, nosy little toad."

Runo and Fabia looked up, seeing the green haired princess herself. A disgusted expression was on her face, wrinkling her pretty features. She wore her bright green hair (the only common trait she shared with her brother) down her back, its length long enough to reach just below her bottom, and there were two small braids down her face. She had a small gold crown, almost like a decorated headband, on the center of head and white sparkles all over her hair. She wore tight black pants with Greek looking sandals, and a futuristic white V-neck shirt under an open white trench coat with a light green trim. She looked as if she was only twelve.

"Lynn, I presume?" Fabia asked as she and her sister stood. The younger girl stomped her foot childishly. "What a child, acting like this."

"Firstly, address me by my proper title," she snapped. "I am Princess Lynn of Veron, the last surviving member of the beloved planet. Secondly, if you must know, I am not a child! I am fifteen years old!"

"You certainly don't act like it," muttered Runo, rolling her eyes. Lynn glared daggers at her. "Anyways, I was right?"

"Partly," replied Jin as he entered the room, kissing the green haired princess on the cheek. Runo and Fabia made faces while Lynn giggled. "You see, Lynn and Hydron are biological twins. They share the same mother…but not the same father."

"Hold on, you said they were twins," interrupted Runo, holding up her hands. "How the hell can they share different fathers?" Her sister clicked her tongue.

"Well, our anatomy system works differently than a human's," started Fabia, looking rather awkward. "It depends on the…ehem, timing of the sperm entering the ovary."

"Oh my god, please do not give me the freaky alien version of 'The Talk' right now, Fabia," exclaimed the aquamarine haired girl, closing her eyes as she placed her hands over her ears. "I already went through the mental scarring once…I so do not need it again, only multiplied. Give me the short version."

"And you call me a child," stated Lynn, looking amused. "Very well…as your sister said, it depends on the timing. Mother already had Zenoheld's…DNA in her, but she had been having a secret affair with a Veron-my father, the King. That same night, she flew to Veron and had intercourse with my father-King Huri. Both sperm entered the same egg and formed twins…by different fathers."

Runo was shaking her head. "For the love of god, please tell me this does not apply to half humans."

"Well…you're the first in millions of year, and you have a much higher chance of living, so it's a wait-and-see process," admitted Fabia, rubbing her arm as her sister gave her a bewildered look. "Anyways, it's not like you don't have a boyfriend to try this out with you know…" Runo did not hesitate in smacking her roughly on the arm, her face a furious red.

"Anyways, twins are only born when this happens so both kings were furious when they realized they were being played with," continued Lynn, filing her nails. "She had been the Queen of Vestal, so Zenoheld had her removed along with me since I was not his child. Last I heard, he developed a hatred for his biological son because he looked so much like Mother. I think he physically abused him, as well as verbally…anyways, soon after my birth and disownment, my father died and I was left alone with the royal advisors to be raised into a proper ruler. However…"

"The planet began dying when you finally took over," guessed Runo, and the Veronian nodded.

"Yes, and I admit it caused quite a panic," she replied. "It was also the time that I learned of what my brother's planet was up to, or rather what Zenoheld was up to." Lynn sighed longingly. "I had contacted my brother years before, but due to the short chain around his neck, he could only respond once Zenoheld went mad with power in trying to take down the Brawlers. Naturally, my brother and I became close during the short time we had together. We made a plan to run away…when…"

"Hydron went insane from his father's torturing and was imprisoned," finished Runo, remembering what Dan and the others had told her. Lynn nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "That was when the Resistance came in, and Hydron turned sides against his father. I wasn't there, but as far as I know of…the weapon Zenoheld had created was destroyed, along with the two of them."

"That is correct," replied Lynn softly. "I was understandably furious, but my grief and shock temporarily overpowered that. The last source of life on Veron died, and I finally had to flee. I decided on going to Neathia, seeing how things on Gundalia didn't make them exactly welcome to refugees at the moment. I was there for most of the war, but I was such an empty shell I wasn't even aware there was a war until the very end. That is when I began planning." A gentle smiled graced her previously cold face. "I was alone as I sought justice for my brother…but then I met Jin, who told me who he longed to escape the world…"

"I thought he was power crazy creep," interrupted both Neathian princesses in a complete deadpan tone. Jin sneered in their direction.

"And I thought you two were stuck up, ugly brats," he said smoothly. "I suppose I was right."

"He dies first," remarked Runo quietly, glaring at her ex-fiancé. Fabia turned to Lynn with a curious expression.

"I don't understand," she said. "If you have a grudge against Zenoheld, who is already dead, what do you plan to do and why do need us?"

"Yeah, why do you feel the need to suddenly attack and kidnap us?" Runo added, crossing her arms. "That was a serious bombing you guys did a few weeks ago."

Lynn and Jin exchanged confused looks, the former saying, "While I'm sure Jin would appreciate that, we have no weapons whatsoever so we couldn't have attacked you anyways."

"Okay, let's ignore the obvious question then," remarked Fabia. "Why did you kidnap us then if you have no grudge against us and didn't attack us earlier?"

"Well…" Lynn suddenly appeared bashful. "I guess this wasn't the best approach, but I kind of wanted your help…"

"Oh no, it makes perfect sense to kidnap a possible ally before introducing yourself and asking for help," remarked Runo, rolling her eyes.

"Jin was supposed to get you peacefully," stated the Veron, turning to her boyfriend with an accusing look.

"I was announced dead," he said defensively. "If I showed up alive, on Earth, Fabia would probably faint anyways and Renelle would have possibly stabbed me in the eye with a fork. I took the safest route."

"Thank you for not using that ridiculous pet name," interrupted Runo. "You do realize that our friends are back on Earth, probably having panic attacks since we disappeared?"

"Again, he was supposed to get you peacefully," remarked Lynn, her hands on her hips as she rolled her eyes. "Now that you know why we wanted you here, we have to ask the obvious question…who was attacking you?"

"Someone with a grudge against either the two of you, or the Brawlers," suggested Jin, rubbing his chin. "Think about it…there are plenty of Gundalians still out there who supported Barodius's ways, and there are Neathians who look down on Reni for being half human."

"Okay, that one is not my fault," cut in Runo, hands up in defense. "I'm just saying; I did not choose to be taken from my home planet and magically altered into a half human as I ran from some psychopath."

"You and Jin must have really butted heads as children," remarked Lynn, the said two teens exchanging looks. "Anyways, he's right. There's also the possibility of all the enemies the Brawlers have surely made over their adventures, and consider you two the most powerful because of your control over a whole planet."

"This isn't narrowing it down," stated Fabia, looking frustrated. "None of this seems connected. If they had a thing against the Brawlers, they couldn't possibly know about Runo being half-Neathian unless they were in our solar system…and if they had a personal grudge against us, they wouldn't even know about Earth because it is something only talked about in the royal textbooks…in all royal textbooks."

"So it's somebody connected to the royal family, has a grudge against the Brawlers, knows about Runo being half-Neathian-possibly due to hiding on said planet for a period of time, and who isn't afraid of using dangerous weapons," summarized Lynn, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Okay…who fits that description? What kind of person would do something like this?"

"You mean…what kind of _people_?" Jin corrected and she gave him a confused look as a wicked grin formed on his face, shoving her against the cage which opened just quickly enough for her to fall in with Fabia and Runo. They caught the Veron princess, all three looking at Jin in shock. "Princesses are complete idiots. Wouldn't you agree?" He turned to the corner of the room, where a figure stepped out from the shadows.

Runo was the only one who recognized him, let out a shuddering breath as fear swept into her body. "No…that's impossible!" Lynn turned around and nearly collapsed again, her breathing shallow. Jin began laughing manically.

"Oh, it's very much possible," remarked the figure, grinning. His voice was merged, much like Hydronoid's, and the three princesses immediately understood what had happened. The Brawlers' worst fears had come true.

The two strongest rulers, and most terrible foes, had become one.

Zenoheld and Barodius had merged into one person.

…

**I don't own Bakugan! **

**Okay. I've decided. I'm going to continue this story until I either finish it, or get completely sick of it. If I do get sick of it, I'll just leave it unfinished until I decide to pick it up again.**

**I know pretty much nobody is reading this, but I want it up on the archive and it will stay there unless I choose to take it down. **

**So…for those of you sick of my constant decision changes…deal with it. No one is making you read this again. **

**For those of you who have either already read the first six chapters and are miraculously giving me a second chance, and those who are reading it for the very first time…firstly, thank you. Secondly, I hope you see improvement-even in this chapter since I started it a while ago but only finished it recently. That's why the writing style is a bit different.**

**I hope you all liked it, but if not…please don't hesitate to tell me what I could have done better, and I will listen to what you have to say. **


End file.
